Bring a Bowl
by snarfy
Summary: Rewrite. Through some sort of mishap that life threw at him, Harry ends up being a resident in Naruto's mind. With nothing better to do he decides to help. AU. Yaoi, yuri, and het. NarutoHP xover.
1. Sleep

Chapter 1: Sleep

Harry was ready to sleep for the next twenty years. He finally killed Voldemort, and the his remaining death eaters were powerless.

But not without a price. Hogwarts had fallen almost twelve years ago. Hogsmead village was just a place filled with bloody memories. Diagon Alley had become a graveyard. Slowly, as the war progressed wizarding society itself began to decline. People were either killed, or they just opted to leave for the muggle world.

However, that was all over now. Voldemort was dead. It was now time to sleep.

_Did this all mean anything? Would this all be the same if Voldemort won the war? _Harry would never know. He just wanted a long nap.

Laying down, as Harry started drifted off to sleep thought about his life before Voldemort.

His first years of life consisted of hatred and loneliness. Hogwarts somewhat brought him out of that loneliness. Then Voldemort made his appearance, causing the chain of events that shoved him back in. One by one, all those that he considered dear to him was snatched away. But there was no time to grieve. No time to cry.

He forgot how to long ago. Harry had to count himself lucky that he had a few friends left. If he could just find out where they ran off to.

Harry began drifting into sleep. _Sleep now. I'll plan the rest of my life first thing in the morning._

The last thing he saw as he closed his eyes, was how stars twinkled that night just like how Dumbledore's eyes used to. He wondered what that old man was up these days.

With that, Harry found himself falling into darkness.

He felt a rather feather-like touch guiding him out of his body. And then he was floating through a spectrum of colors. This floating felt nice. Harry thought this was the nicest nap he ever had.

And then he was zipping. Zipping away until he stopped at a sudden halt into a dark corner. There sat small boy, crying softly.

Harry moved closer to the boy. "What is wrong child?"

The child looked up. He looked to be no more than four. His face had fox-like features, and the brightest blue eyes, he had ever seen. He also had the look he had seen in himself and countless other orphans.

"My name is Naruto," he whispered in a tiny voice.

"And I am Harry." Then Harry was pulled closer to Naruto, and suddenly he was no longer in front of the boy, but stood in front of a giant bowl of ramen labeled Naruto's Mind.

_There better be a place to finish my nap in here, _Harry thought.

Harry walked around Naruto's ramen filled mind. He found a gigantic demon in a cage. _Should be warm enough._ His own body was probably miles away and probably already decomposing. He was too tired to even think about the oddity of his situation. Might as well make the best of what he had. It wasn't like he had anything better to do anyway.

"Naruto, it's getting late. You should go home a get some sleep yourself. We'll discuss what we're going to do about the rest of our lives first thing in the morning."

Naruto was shunned by the villagers left and right as he walked home. He saw the glares through Naruto's eyes. The child was alone. Only one person in Naruto's plane of thoughts, the happiest memories that stood out to him, was a wizened old smiling down at him. Maybe he had some answers. Old people always had answers.

But he could do all that in the morning, because Naruto was crawling into bed. They would see what happens in the morning.


	2. In the Forest

Chapter 2: In the Forest

Harry found that living inside a child's mind was quite relaxing. It was small enough for him to not get lost. There was plenty of imaginary food to eat because all the child thought about was ramen. Harry played in the playground that Naruto imagined. He explored the imaginary shops, and spoke to his imaginary friends.

However, the resident living a few floors down in Naruto's stomach snored very loud. His sleepy new neighbor was a giant demon. Other than that, Naruto's mind was a great place to spend his retirement.

Harry still had no idea how he got there. But he experienced stranger things in his life, so he decided to wait and see what happened.

The giant bowl of ramen in Naruto's mind began making ramen, signifying that it was morning.

Harry looked at Naruto's tiny apartment through Naruto's eyes. It was cleaner than what he expected, being that Naruto was a four year old living alone.

Naruto opened a cabinet, which was stocked with food.

"Cool! New food!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Then he made himself a bowl of ramen.

Harry wondered if Naruto could hear him. _"Hey, Naruto. Remember me?"_

Naruto dropped his bowl of ramen. "W-who are you? Where are you?"

"_In here." _

Naruto looked at the spilt ramen. "Mr. Ramen?"

"_No! Up here!" _Naruto looked at the ceiling. _"Inside you."_

Naruto looked at his stomache. _"Not in your stomach_. _Someone else already took up all the space in there. I'm in your head."_

"In my...head? Just how many of you are in me?"

"_Just two. I think. And I hope, for your sake." _

"But why are you in me, Mr. Voice? Do all people have voices living inside them?"

"_I don't know. I think one of us is insane, but I'm not quite sure who. Do you remember what happened two nights ago?"_

Naruto scrunched up his face as he thought hard. "No. I don't remember anything. But whatever I did, I didn't do it."

"_You're not in trouble. So you don't remember anything. Interesting. It could be that you're the one that's insane, or my entering your mind could have been too much for you to handle and you made yourself forget."_ Harry said.

"Huh?" Naruto was confused.

"_Never mind. My name is Harry. Now go brush your teeth before you eat a _real_ breakfast."_

* * *

After Harry made Naruto eat a breakfast of eggs and toast, and after Naruto got a promise out of Harry that he could eat ramen for dinner, they found a note on the table from someone called the Hokage summoning Naruto for his check-up.

"I have to visit the old man, the big bossy doctor, and the frog man." Naruto told Harry.

On the way to go this Hokage person, Harry noticed many people glaring at Naruto, as if he had committed a terrible crime. Others were jeering at him and taunting him. At one point, as Naruto passed by a man who looked very furious.

"You monster!! How dare you show your evil face!! You will pay for what you've done!!"

Suddenly, Harry's magic went totally out of his control, and the angry man promptly turned into a goat.

"Baaaaa! Baaaaa? BAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" The goat bleated and trotted away, more scared now than angry. Naruto watched with wide eyes. _"Go on. I'll explain later."_ Harry said to Naruto.

Naruto could use Harry's magic. Harry was just glad that no one was paying attention.

Another furious looking man ran out of a grocery store holding a carton of milk. "IT WAS YOU!!" The man yelled. "IT'S YOUR FAULT THE PRICE OF MILK WENT UP!! YOU DESERVE TO DIEEEEEEEEE!!" The man sounded like Uncle Vernon. Harry made sure the irritating man got turned into a cow.

* * *

The whole way along their trip, it was like playing a game of tug-of-war with Harry's magic. When one the villagers made Naruto upset, he would unknowingly lash out Harry's magic. Harry had to reel the magic back into his control because if he slips another villager becomes a farm animal, and everyone else starts screaming. Naruto was nearly in tears.

"_Keep going Naruto. This is quite normal."_ Harry urged him to keep walking. They finally made it to a tower. They went inside and Naruto went up a flight of stairs, until they came to a set of doors with two guards standing outside.

"Uzumaki Naruto." One of the guards spoke in robot-language. "Hokage-sama has been waiting for you." The guards opened the doors, to reveal an old man doing a ton of paperwork.

"Naruto, finally. You are here. You're late for your check-up you know." The old man said.

"Yeah, Naruto! I was beginning to think you didn't like us." A cheerful looking man with white hair said. He was sitting next to a woman with blonde hair.

He knew from Naruto's memories that these people were Sarutobi-the Hokage, Jiraiya-the frog man, and Tsunade-the big bossy lady. The latter of the three came to give him a check-up every month.

"Naruto, you are still too short for your age. Why haven't you been eating right like I told you? I told you stop eating so much ramen. Why don't you-"

"Tsunade, give the kid a break already. He's only four. He's not going to die tomorrow."

"Shut up you old pervert! Why are you always here? You have a mission to do!"

"But I also have underlings. I wanted to see how the young son of my favorite student was doing , so I sent my underlings to take my place. You gambled off your underlings."

"I did not, you pervert!"

"Hag!"

"Pervert!"

"Hag!"

"Pervert!"

"Would you two act like your age!" The Hokage yelled as he rubbed his temples.

"Hag." Jaraiya muttered.

"Pervert." Tsunade muttered back.

The Hokage ignored them. "Now Naruto, I know that you don't like these check-ups very much..."

"Because it involves the hag being a bossy bitch no doubt." Jiraya mutterd. Tsunade punched him through a wall.

The Hokage cleared his throat. "As I was saying, you have to-"

The man was interrupted again. One of the guards burst in. "Hokage'-sama! People are turning into animals!"

"Yes. People sometimes become animals." Sarutobi calmly said. Harry snickered inside Naruto's head.

"No, no! It's a farm outside." The ninja tried to explain.

"Yes. The world is one big farm."

"But they're really becoming animals, Hokage-sama!"

"Being a ninja makes people turn into animals. In due time we all rediscover what it means to be human."

"B-but..." The ninja spluttered.

"Genma, just leave it. He's probably not going realize what happens even if a cow come jumping into the room." Just then a cow jumped into the room.

"Ah, lunch has arrived. Jaraiya, come here and prepare our meal." Sarutobi said.

The ninja called Raidou rolled his eyes and left the room. "I can't eat steak anymore now." He said as he left.

"_Quick, before all the confusion ends, ask them who the gigantic demon living in your stomach is. And ask them how I can get it to shut up. It snores too loud."_

"Who's the demon living in my tummy?" Naruto asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Jaraiya stopped building the fire in the middle of the office. The cow stopped mooing. Tsunade stopped looking bored. Sarutobi stopped breathing. The guards came in with an assortment of weapons.

* * *

Naruto walked back to his apartment. After assuring an army of ninjas that the snoring demon in his tummy had not stopped snoring, the Hokage told him the demon's name was Kyuubi and he was sealed in him by the fourth Hokage. That was why he had to have check-ups. Because no one wanted the Kyuubi to move out. And no, Sarotobi told Naruto. He did not no how stop Kyuubi's snoring, and it was best not to wake him up. Harry thought that smothering him with an imaginary pillow would work.

At least they both now knew why no one liked Naruto. And now Harry permitted Naruto to turn the petty and ungrateful people of Konoha into farm animals to his hearts content. In fact, Harry would do it for him. Once he figured out how.

Teaching Naruto how to use his extensive magical abilities was the least Harry could do. After all he was living in the boy's mind, and taking away any privacy with his own thoughts.

Harry saw much of himself in the boy. He had a big heart. Harry figured that it wasn't such a good thing to have in the cold and bloody life of a ninja. But Harry would help Naruto make it work. Naruto was unique. Not all ninjas (or at least Harry assumed) had an extremely powerful spirt of a veteran wizard living in his head.

As they walked home, upon passing by the training grounds, they spotted a young man with a scar on his nose, performing many complicating tricks. "That's enough, Iruka. You did well." An older told the him. "Thank-you, Ibiki-sensei." Iruka told him.

The young man Iruka rested under a tree as Ibiki left.

When the young man saw Naruto staring at him, his face formed into half a frown and half a smile, as if he didn't know whether to kill him or play with him. In the end he smiled at him, and asked a shy Naruto if he wanted ramen.

Maybe this person could be Naruto's guide in the ninja world.


	3. Naruto's Talent

Chapter 3: Naruto's Talent

Iruka was glad that he listened to Ibiki-sensei and stopped thinking of Naruto as a demon. He found that he really liked him, and even thought of him as a little brother in the short time he knew him.

Ibiki-sensei told him many times that treating Naruto like a demon would eventually turn him into a true demon. Iruka also realized that Naruto was just like him. He had no parents, and was completely alone in the world. Iruka felt it was his duty to take Naruto under his wing and teach him all that he knew.

The first thing he taught Naruto was how to pull pranks.

However, Naruto ended up being the one teaching him. Soon enough people began to call Naruto the most notorious prankster that Konoha had ever seen, and people forgot that Iruka was ever a prankster. Iruka was more amused than angry that his title was stolen. Naruto's pranks were so original that he gained a group of devoted followers from outside the village who came long distances just to see the results of Naruto's pranks.

Konoha's most highly annoying and downright snotty people tended to turn into some sort of harmless animal when they were around Naruto. Iruka could never figure out how he did it, but it was always amusing nonetheless.

Naruto was roaming the village at the dead of night, making preparations for his next big prank. He knew this one would definitely impress Iruka.

Most of Naruto's pranks were inspired by Harry's memories of Fred and George, and from stories about Harry's father. Harry also found that pranks were the best way to teach Naruto magic.

Naruto was getting out some bottles of vinegar when he spotted a foreign ninja armed with weapons walking around. Naruto knew from being himself that anyone walking around in the dead of night should be regarded with suspicion.

The strange man was walking over to the Hyuuga sector. Iruka that Hyuuga's side of the village was off-limits after Naruto pulled a prank on one of the snotty Hyuuga elders, even though he probably deserved it.

* * *

However, Naruto was curious enough to disobey Iruka's orders.

The Hyuuga estate was a series of houses. The man walked into the largest house, which had a young guard sleeping against the wall. Naruto was about to follow, but Harry stopped him, telling him to stand back and watch him at a distance.

There was a ninja coming out of the house with a small girl. His hand was over the girl's mouth to keep her from screaming. The tiny girl looked absolutely terrified.

"_What are we going to do?"_ Naruto asked Harry.

"_Do something to alert the family of the intruder." _Harry told Naruto. Naruto thought carefully for his plan. Then he walked closer to the moving ninja, but not close enough to alert the man of his presence.

Naruto produced a patronus in the form of a nine-tailed fox.

"AHHHHhhhhhhh!! The Kyuubi's ghost!!" The man had shouted loud enough the entire village to hear. The Patronus chased the ninja back into the Hyuuga house where a group of people with white eyes came running out.

A tall grabbed the small girl out of the ninja's arms and held onto her protectively along with another boy. The girl was crying now. The other man said something that Naruto couldn't quite catch, and saw veins appear on his forehead. The nameless ninja was still running around and screaming.

Naruto made his appearance and ordered the Patronus to corner the ninja so that the Hyuuga could capture him. There was no need to do that though. As soon as the Patronus edged closer, the ninja fainted. Naruto laughed. Everyone turned their gazes from the Patronus, and towards him instead.

Naruto looked around nervously. He noticed a face shyly peaking out from behind the man who held the small girl. The man looked kinder than the man with veins, so Naruto edged closer to him and the children. The man put the girl down and kneeled so that he was eye-level with Naruto.

"You are Naruto, correct?" Friendly Hyuuga man spoke gently, kneeling down in front of him. Naruto nodded.

"Hello, Naruto. My name is Hizashi. This girl is my niece, Hinata. The boy behind me is my son Neji. That ugly man over there is my brother Hiashi." The other man, who was staring at the Patronus, looking confused, glared at the other man. Naruto giggled.

"Is this yours?" The Hiashi asked. Hinata tried to touch the Patronus. It faded away. She scuttled behind her father.

"He's mine. There was something weird about that man over there." Naruto pointed to the unconscious ninja. "So I followed him."

"That wasn't the real Kyuubi." Hiashi said.

"Of course not. I heard the real one was much bigger and way more uglier." Naruto said. Kyuubi snored and rolled over.

"It's alright." Naruto assured them. "The giant furball had nothing to do with this. The power is my own."

"Well, as this strange power of yours is, it did just save the life of my daughter. For that, I thank you." A smile graced his stern features. Then walked towards Naruto and ruffled his blonde hair. He looked down at Naruto. "You are quite talented for someone so young. And that prank was very entertaining." Hiashi said the last part quietly.

Naruto beamed.

The ninja woke up. He tried to get away.

"_Levicorpus."_ Naruto shouted in his mind. The Cloud ninja was dangling in the air as if an invisible force was holding him by the ankle. Hinata and Neji giggled. "Just as said, very talented." Hiashi said again.

"We'll take from here. Neji, take Naruto to your room. He'll be sleeping in there with you tonight."

The sleepy children began leaving the room.

"Oh, and Naruto." Hiashi said. "What were _you_ doing out so late?"

* * *

"Well, this is my room." Neji indicated to the large room.

"It's huge!" Naruto said in amazement. Naruto never knew that people could have such large bedrooms.

"You should see Hinata's room. It's much bigger. But my bed is way softer than hers. Come on, we can both sleep in it."

"Thank you for helping my cousin." Neji said as they got into bed. Naruto fell asleep and Harry took over.

"It was my pleasure." Harry said.

"Will you be my friend?" Neji asked.

"Gladly." Harry said, as Naruto.

"Good, because I like you, and you have to be my friend no matter what and ..." Neji kept on talking. Harry guessed Naruto was Neji's first friend as well.

Hizashi walked in to check on the boys. He smiled as he saw Neji talking to Naruto like he never talked before while Naruto was barely listening. Hizashi was already becoming fond of Naruto.

* * *

Hiashi gave the Cloud ninja to Ibiki for interrogating. There was no forehead protector on the man, but he knew he was from Cloud. That made it the third time that a Cloud ninja tried to take Hinata. He was only glad that Naruto was there to stop the man.

Hiashi was not exaggerating when he said that he was impressed by Naruto. Not even the children of his own clan was as advanced as Naruto. Hiashi was even thinking of adopting Naruto. Unofficially, of course. The clan elders would never allow Naruto to take the Hyuuga name. They gave him a difficult time with every decision he made lately.

Having an outspoken brother who didn't even care if died, as long as his son lived a better life, humbled Hiashi a bit. It made him look past the prejudice most people had toward Naruto. Instead, he saw him as an innocent boy who just wanted to be treated like a normal person.

Besides, Naruto pranked that snooty old clan elder. Last he heard the man was still bright orange. Anyone who could knock the meddling old man a peg or two would always become a favorite person of his.

With that thought, Hiashi decided he would become Naruto's unofficial guardian.


	4. Schooling

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one.

* * *

Chapter Four: Schooling

Hiashi watched with his byakugan the glorious mayhem Naruto caused. His newly adopted _son_, Naruto, which he proudly proclaimed to anyone near.

Now he stood, staring out of his office window watching the results of Naruto's genius prank unfold. The first few days with Naruto, Hiashi tried to get Naruto to stop his pranks. He wanted Naruto to be serious. Adopted son or not, Hiashi couldn't have Naruto besmirching the family name.

But Naruto revealed to him that his powers were magic. At first Hiashi thought it was another one of Naruto's pranks. But when he looked more closer at Naruto's chakra coils, he noticed that there was something _extra_. Something that everyone else didn't have.

Naruto did indeed have magic.

Hiashi knew enough about magic, as he once had a close friend who was a wizard.

So he did know that magic was different than chakra. It was more supernatural. It was more destructive, if used properly. It could be used for things that regular ninjas could never do with chakra. And most importantly it was powerful.

However, Hiashi hadn't seen another wizard since his friend left Konoha. Yet Naruto showed up using the same spells that his friend once used. And he even had that cloak that would annoy him to no end. Where he got it, Hiashi didn't ask. But he had his suspicions.

Comparing Naruto to his friend, he could see that Naruto was already getting very powerful, even in his young age.

Hiashi, as his guardian, had to find a way to teach Naruto, and protect him even though he himself didn't have magic.

There was village full of guinea pigs, so the only solution was to let Naruto do his pranks. Besides, Naruto was good at not getting caught. That Iruka that Naruto was so fond of probably had something to do with that.

At least those pranks would help him with his stealth, which he would need later in life if he ever wanted to ever stay alive as a ninja.

He looked at what used to be the academy, which was now a giant aquarium, complete with the students that were turned into fish. He jotted down notes in a small notebook. Magic was something that he really needed to study. Not only because of Naruto. But because Hinata and Neji were showing signs that they may magical abilities as well.

Like when his dearest Hinata went into one of her temper tantrums, and suddenly large amounts of his hair disappeared. He had to wear hats in public now.

And Neji had the uncanny ability to say things that would eventually come true, like when Neji told him that he should look into buying hats.

His hair, however would only be a small sacrifice. Having magical abilities in the family would be the greatest thing that would ever happen to the Hyuuga clan.

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, and Neji, ran back home quite unnoticed, due to his Invisibility cloak.

It was the strangest thing. After Harry had moved into Naruto's mind, Harry's Invisibility Cloak found it's way into Naruto's closet. And one day Naruto woke up and found Harry's wand beside him.

Harry told him that that was in no way normal. But Harry living in Naruto's mind, along with a demon fox wasn't normal either. _"Don't ever expect anything in your life to be normal"_, Harry had told him.

The cloak and the wand were the two things that Harry never left without. And he had them the day he left his body for Naruto's.

Once the children got back to the house, they stood and admired their work.

"They're putting all the students that you turned into fish, into bags filled with water. Like they do at festivals." Neji said trying to keep a straight face as he always did. Then he promptly burst into peals of laughter. Naruto thought it was the most beautiful sound.

"I can see now why my brother allows you to do these pranks." Hizashi said, appearing behind them. "They are quite funny so as long you aren't the one being pranked."

"It was Neji's idea to turn the students into fish." Naruto told him. Neji blushed.

"That's my boy!" Hizashi looked at Neji proudly. "Oh, and Hiashi wants to see you three."

* * *

"Children, that was beautiful." Hiashi told the beaming trio. "Are those kids going to stay fish forever?"

Naruto laughed. "No, unfortunately." Naruto wanted revenge on those children for making the four, almost five years of his life miserable. They had no choice but to play with him now.

Hiashi sighed. "Well, not killing them was probably for the best. How did you do all of this, undetected in a building full of experienced and paranoid ninjas?"

"Hinata made the roof explode. It served as quite the distraction. Even thought it was an accident."

Hinata smiled that cute but dangerous smile. Hiashi stared mournfully at the half of the house that she managed to explode. "That's probably not going to be the last thing that you will explode. We're going to need a bigger house." Hinata laughed sheepishly.

"Very well then. So what do we do now? My children have magic and the only person who knows the most about magic is a four year old. And the person who taught you was a man named Harry Potter who died months ago."

Harry told Naruto to tell the Hyuugas that if they ever asked where he learned where he learned about magic, when Naruto begged and begged him let tell his new family about his magic. But he told Naruto that under no circumstances, that he tell the Hyuugas that Harry inside Naruto's head. _"That will only get you into a pretty padded white room."_

"I do hope he's in a better place." Neji said.

Inside Naruto's head, Harry aimed a kick at Kyuubi. All that did was make him snore louder. Harry grumbled.

"Naruto, can you do any magic without your wand?" Hiashi asked.

"I can sometimes, when I'm angry or sad or excited. But I can't control it."

"So we're going to need wands. I don't know anyone who makes wands here. Naruto, give me your wand."

Naruto hand Hiashi the wand. "What are you going to do with it?"

"I'm going to make some wands. Now get out of my office."

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Hizashi, and various stared at the door to Hiashi's office curiously. Hiashi locked himself in there all night, and they could hear explosions coming from inside.

Hiashi finally emerged the next morning.

"Here, try these." Hiashi gave Naruto his wand, and Neji and Hinata several boxes. "Those are wands."

"You made wands?" Naruto asked. He was surprised. "Do they work?"

"We'll see. Hinata, use that in the part of the house that you already destroyed."

Naruto followed them. "What do we do?" Neji asked Naruto.

"I suppose you just give it a wave."

Neji picked up a wand and gave it a swish. It seemed like the right wand because he started glowing.

Hinata on the other hand didn't have such luck. With every wand she would wave, everything in its way would explode. Then she picked up the last wand. She gave it a wave and it caused a bit less damage than the others. "It seems that this one should do."

"I want to try out some spells." Neji said.

One of the clan elders pulled Hiashi aside. "The Hyuuga children have magical powers. Now there is no need for the demon brat. We should get rid of him." Unfortunately for the man, everybody heard him.

"Tarantallegra." Neji said pointing his wand at the man. He started dancing uncontrollably. Hinata poked his leg with her wand and his whole body erupted in boils.

"Naruto will be staying here." Hiashi said threateningly to anyone who still opposed him. Many of the Hyuugas fidgeted nervously.

"I'm glad that those wands work." Hizashi said. "But how did you make them?"

"It's my little secret." Hiashi winked at Naruto. "And very illegal." He said under his breath. Hinata, Neji, and Naruto looked at each other. "What does illegal mean?" Naruto asked. Neji and Hinata shrugged.

"Now, no word of this to anyone. Naruto's, Hinata's, and Neji's powers have to be a secret. No one can say anything about this, and that includes you three." Hiashi glared threateningly at Hinata, Naruto, and Neji.

"Ooooh! Daddy's wearing his angry face. That means we should really listen to what he says." Hinata whispered.

"My brother is a lunatic." Hizashi snorted.

Hiashi ignored them. "We have to keep their powers quiet. If we don't, our enemies will be swarming us. Besides, we don't want anyone to think that us Hyuugas were up to something." Hiashi pulled out his notebook. "Now Naruto, tell me about every spell you know."

* * *

Meanwhile at the ROOT base…

"Those Hyuugas are up to something." A man named Danzo said as he paced back and forth. He had a bad feeling, and he hated bad feelings. They made him paranoid.

"You three. Go spy on the Hyuugas. Find out what they are up to." Danzo said to three ANBU.

"But Danzo-sama, it is impossible to spy on Hyuugas. The last time we tried to spy on Hyuugas, half of our force got killed."

The Hyuugas always found out. The Hyuugas were strong and smart. They had the byukugan. And they had very few known weaknesses. But they did have one weakness, and the Hyuugas just recently adopted him.

Danzo turn turned to group again. "Find the Kyuubi vessel. Watch him. Find out all that you can about him and then bring him to me." Danzo thought for a moment. He looked at one of the younger members. He walked over to the boy. "What is your name, boy?"

"I don't have one, Danzo-sama."

"You have one now. It's Sai." Danzo turned back to the group standing behind him. "Take Sai with you."

* * *

The months passed and things were going well for Naruto and his new family.

The rest of the Hyuuga clan eventually started to accept him.

Naruto, Hinata, Neji progressed on their training, and unknowingly to everyone but Naruto, they got a lot of help from Harry. They were advancing much faster than regular wizards. Harry said it was due to their ninja training. Hinata and Neji were even able to activate their own byakugan.

Hiashi trained them as well. He instructed them in the Hyuuga techniques. He tried to find ways to incorporate their magical abilities with the Hyuuga techniques and he got impressive results.

And even without the byakugan, Naruto astounded them all by mastering all the techniques.

Neji started at the Academy. Naruto and Hinata would start the next year.

Naruto and Iruka were forced to spend less and less time together as Iruka started teaching at the Academy. But Iruka reminded him that he would be his teacher.

Naruto fully adjusted to his new life with his new family. He was in a place where people accepted him. He was happy. And he never wanted that happiness to end. But for some reason he could not shake the feeling that something bad would.

"_Of course something bad will happen. You're training to become a ninja. People will be trying to kill you. Always expect bad things to happen. It's how I got through life." _Harry told him.

Even so Naruto swore that he would protect those he loved.

* * *

It was finally time for Naruto and Hinata to enroll at the Academy. Naruto was glad because ever since Neji started going to the Academy, he hardly any time to spend with Naruto. Now Naruto could see Neji everyday.

Naruto was also excited because Iruka was going to be his teacher.

Hizashi escorted them to their first day of school. "Remember what your father told you. No waving your wands in front of the other children." Hizashi told them sternly.

"Yes, Hizashi-ojisan." Hinata and Naruto said as they crossed their fingers.

"Now have fun. Give Iruka hell."

"Yes sir!"

As per usual, all the other kids smiled at Hinata and glared at Naruto. All except for one little boy who looked at Naruto with curiosity. He looked like an Uchiha. They were usually the main victims of Naruto's pranks. Naruto took a seat next to him.

"Hi! My name is Naruto, and this is my sister Hinata." Naruto said cheerfully.

"I'm Sasuke." Sasuke stared at Naruto and then at Hinata. "You two are those Hyuugas that turned my cousin into a fish and stole my aunt's wig." Sasuke said.

"Yep, that's us. How is your cousin anyway?"

"He turned back human, but he still tends to smell like a fish and is deathly afraid of fish bowls. My father always complains about you."

"And I bet the rest of your family hates us too." Naruto chirped.

"You have no idea. We should be friends. I never liked that stupid cousin of mine anyway."

"Great! Our dad will be thrilled!" Naruto said. Hinata nodded. "We stole an Uchiha!

"Hello class, I'm Iruka-sensei." Iruka said cheerfully as he walked in. Naruto bounced excited in his seat.

"Welcome to the Ninja Academy. By the time you finish this part of your schooling, you may or may not become a ninja. Some of you may even die in the process of your schooling." Some of the students gulped. Some of those students left.

Iruka continued. "Take everything you learn here seriously, because you will need it all to survive when you are minutes from dying when you go on dangerous missions as a ninja." More students left.

"And most importantly, make friends. When you enter the cold and violent world of the ninja, you will need all the friends you can get. But be careful. Be careful of how emotionally attached to those you call friends, because all friends will eventually stab you in the back. And then you will die." Half of the class was gone now.

Iruka looked around and was satisfied. "Great! Now we can get started. Let us start with the history of how this village came to be."

* * *

The class stood outside excitedly. "Alright class. Now that you know what all of these sharp objects are, and how they are used, you are going to practice with them. Why don't we start with you Sasuke-kun. Show us how it's done."

Sasuke nervously walked to the front and picked up a kunai. Then he threw it straight at the target as hard as he could. And missed. Sasuke groaned.

"Ha! The little Uchiha isn't all that great is he." Someone said. Sasuke growled.

"He's not so smart!" Someone else said.

"I thought Uchihas were supposed to be the best.

"Now, now, be nice. None of you can do better at the first try either…" Iruka started.

"I heard that his brother is a genius. I guess someone in the family has to be the idiot!" Another boy holding a small puppy shouted. Now Sasuke looked murderous. He picked up the kunai. And he threw it at the boy. It went straight for him.

The boy back away, but the sharp object followed him at full speed, wherever he ran. He took off screaming.

"Oh dear. I better go and sort this out. Maybe I shouldn't have started with sharp and dangerous weapons on the first day." Iruka ran after the boy who was being chased by a kunai.

Sasuke stood, looking satisfied, but a little frightened and confused as well.

Naruto pulled Hinata to the side. "I think Sasuke is a wizard." Naruto whispered to Hinata.

"But daddy said that he couldn't find anyone else with abilities like ours." Hinata activated her byakugan. "Well, it seems he missed someone. Sasuke is just as sparkly as you and me. What do we do now?"

Naruto shrugged. "We take him home with us?"

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, Neji, were walking with a very confused Sasuke trailing behind them.

"What is this about?" Neji whispered to Hinata and Naruto. "Why do we have to take him home? Do his parents not want him?

"No, Sasuke is like us. We have to take him to Dad." Hinata replied.

"Like us? A Hyuuga? Your father must have been really busy." Neji said. Hinata and Naruto looked at Neji in confusion.

"Sasuke is a wizard." Naruto said. "And the man is always busy. He's always yelling at people, and giving orders, and telling people how to do his paperwork."

"Not that kind of busy. Nevermind that. Are you sure he's a wizard?"

"He's definitely a wizard. He has the magical energy like us." Hinata said.

"You know I can hear you." Sasuke said. "And what is a wizard?"

"We'll explain when we get home." Naruto told him.

"Is it because of what happened? Because I didn't do that. And even if I did, he deserved it. But it doesn't matter because I didn't do it."

* * *

"You're a wizard, Sasuke." Hiashi said.

"I am? Really? Are you sure?"

"Are you questioning my abilities?" Hiashi growled.

"No… it's just… my father told me that wizards don't exist. And what happened to your hair?"

"Of course they exist! I just told you they exist. And nothing happened to my hair." Hiashi adjusted his hat. "Uchihas." Hiashi muttered.

"We're wizards too, Neji and I. And Hinata is a witch. You have magical powers like us." Naruto said.

"So what can I do?"

"You can set things on fire!" Hinata said.

"You can turn people into chickens!" Naruto said.

"You can clean things." Neji said.

"But you will need a wand first." Hiashi said as he took out several scrolls, a measuring tape, and very large knife. "Now which arm is your wand arm?"

"I d-don't know…"

"Well we better find out." Hiashi said with a rather frightening look.

"What are you going to do with that knife?"

"Step into my office." Hiashi dragged Sasuke into his office. Several minutes later Sasuke came out looking confused. Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"What happened? What did he do?" Neji asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "How can he make a wand when he isn't a wizard?"

"It's still a mystery to us."

Several minutes later, Hiashi stepped out of his office. "Here is your wand. Take good care of it. And don't show it to anyone, or tell anyone what you can do."

"Not even my parents?"

"Especially not your parents."

"What about my brother?"

"Not your brother either. Not anyone. You have enemies everywhere who would kill to have your powers." Sasuke gulped. He nodded.

"But don't worry! We'll teach you how to use your magic." Naruto assured him. "And we won't let anyone kill you."

"Really?" Sasuke smiled, relieved.

"Yes, now take the little Uchiha back to his home, before one of the bigger ones come around here looking for their brat." Hiashi shooed them. "Run along, now before I kill the Uchiha brat myself."

Hizashi stood, leaning against the wall, staring at his brother in amusement.

"He is the only Uchiha I'm going to help." Hiashi said.

"Sure. You say that now, and before you know it you'll invite the entire clan for tea. You are getting soft."

Hiashi stayed silent.

"You are doing this Naruto, aren't you? Sasuke was the first child to befriend Naruto outside of the clan, so you felt compelled to help him so Naruto would be happy. Why do you go through such lengths to help the boy? Not that I mind. I like Naruto. I'm only curious." Again, he was met with silence.

"I won't leave you alone until I get an answer."

"I have my reasons." Hiashi finally said. "I can not tell you anymore yet. You will just have to trust me for now."

"I always do." Hizashi. "Very well. I will accept this for now. But your Naruto is only intended for my Neji, and not that Uchiha."

Hiashi sighed. He dreaded the day he would have to explain this to Naruto.

* * *

Hiashi stepped into Neji's and Naruto's room. Hiashi suggested that they at least get separated beds, but Hizashi would have it no other way, pointing out that no one else complained about the arrangement. So that was why he found Naruto and Neji snuggled up together.

Suddenly Naruto opened his eyes. However they weren't the usual blue, but a bright green.

"Follow me." Hiashi whispered softly, so as not to wake Neji. They went to Hiashi's private quarters.

"Hello Harry. I never thought I would see you again." Hiashi said warmly.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to figure out it was me in here." Harry said.

"What about Naruto? Is he…"

"There is a Naruto in here. He is fast asleep and dreaming, completely unaware of this conversation."

"What about the war? Is it over?"

"It's over. Voldemort is dead."

"But your body…"

"Was battle worn and probably rotting away somewhere."

"Harry, what happened? How are you here?"

"I don't know. I was supposed to die. But fate had other plans for me. So here I am."

"Nothing in your life will ever be normal for you, will it?"

Harry laughed. "I could say the same for you. Your old friend comes back inside the mind of the boy you decide to adopt as your son. And all of this happened because you saved me that day."

"No, this happened because you can not read a map, so instead of appearating to the hospital, you came flying through my bedroom window."

"Not that you minded. Besides, my sudden appearance kept you from becoming that body of ice and rock that your father was trying to make you into. So we all benefited from that."

Hiashi smiled. "So you are in Konoha because you have some attachment to this place. But why Naruto? Why not anyone else?"

"You know I never have any answers. Maybe it was because Naruto already has a small hole from where the Kyuubi came in."

"There is a hole in the seal?"

"A small one. But nothing can get out."

"What about the Kyuubi?"

"I don't know. He hasn't said anything because he won't wake up. As far as I know he's been like that since the day he was sealed."

Hiashi was silent for a while as he tried to take this all in. "So what do we do now?" He finally asked.

"Well, I've got nothing else to do, so I'm going to help Naruto until I can find some answers. And I think get those once the Kyuubi finally decides to wake up."


End file.
